Won't Say It
by Ran Hakubi
Summary: Songfic to "I Won't Say I'm In Love" from "Hercules". Tara finds herself trying to get over a certain blond. But does she really want to?


**A/N:** I'm not really sure what caused this plot bunny to strike. All I know is that I was at work, and BOOM! I felt the urge to write this fic. I can't seem to advance any of my current story lines, but by God I can crank out new ones! Ugh, man I hate me at times. Moving forward.

Both the song "I Won't Say I'm In Love" and Kim Possible are owned by Disney. TAKE THAT! Sorry, been on a Phoenix Wright kick last couple of days.

And as always, there are Ran's Three R's: Read, Review, Responce.

* * *

**Won't Say It**

Tara hung her head as she walked absent mindedly through the park. Her head was down and she was fighting a very heavy bout of high school post break up depression.

Two days earlier, she and her ex-boyfriend, Josh Mankey, had broken up. It had been a horrible fight about how she was still gaga over one Ron Stoppable. Tara countered back with him still crushing on Kim Possible. He denied it. Soon the two were screaming back and forth. Tara wound up storming screaming at Josh about how they were finished.

What made things worse is that Josh was right. She did still have a crush on Ron. What surprised Tara was the fact that more people didn't. The boy was a hero. He had saved the entire cheer squad at Camp Wannaweep. Plus he was the side kick to the world famous Kim Possible. And he was cute to boot.

As she walked, she was unaware of several of the cheerleaders from school notice her. The cheerleaders decided to hang back and watch Tara, whom they could tell was in a funk. As they watched her, they saw her stop and pluck a single tulip.

Stopping in front of a fountain, she gave the tulip a smell, thinking back to a time when Ron had given her a tulip. It was last Valentine's Day, shortly before she and Josh had gotten together. Kim and Ron had shown up at the Valentine's Day dance as friends. Tara had been a wall flower, and was almost ready to leave. Before she could get up, Ron came over to her and handed her a Tulip with a smile. As the night passed, the two shared a couple of dances, but nothing came of it. She allowed herself a smile as she thought back to that day.

Tara then realized what she was doing. She looked at the tulip in disgust and chided herself for thinking of Ron like that. She had to get over the boy. "Ugh, what's the matter with me?" Tara asked her self and leaned onto one hand and draped the other across her lap. "You'd think a girl would learn…"

Tara got up and walked over to a small statue shaped like a cupid. The fountain was known for being a couples spot. The cupid was set up as a special gift to couples from the city. In fact, the entire area around the fountain had a Grecian theme to it. She started to sing a song to herself as she moved.

_If there's a prize for rotten judgment_

_I guess I've already won that._

Tara looked down at the cupid statue in disgust and turned it away from here and started walking away. As she walked in a random direction, she failed to notice the cheerleaders who had come up for a closer look.

_No man is worth the aggravation_

_That's ancient history, been there, done that!_

She threw the tulip over her shoulder and started walking away. As she walked, one of the cheerleaders, Bonnie, actually, had caught the tulip. They looked at the tulip and then back over to Tara, the recognized the song she was singing and joined in.

_Who ya think you're kiddin'?_

_He's the Earth and Heaven to ya_

_Try to keep it hidden_

_Honey, we can see right through you!_

Tara sat down on a "ruined" hunk of marble column. The cheerleaders gave Bonnie a shove. Bonnie stumbled forward and dangled the tulip in front of Tara's face.

_Girl, ya can't conceal it  
We know how ya feel and  
Who you're thinking of_

Tara stood up, actually thinking she was hearing things. As if she could almost hear the back-up from the song she was singing. She started walking in another random direction, away from the cheerleaders.

_No chance! No way!_

_I won't say it no, no!_

Bonnie gave a dejected sigh as Tara walked away. The rest of the cheerleaders knew exactly who Tara was thinking of as she sang. They returned the favor in kind.

_You swoon, you sigh_

_Why deny it uh-oh._

Tara rolled her eyes as she finally realized the cheerleaders and their actions as they sang with her. It was so nice of them to try and use the song she had started singing against her.

_It's to cliché_

_I won't say I'm in love._

Tara walked through an area that contained several statues. Some were Grecian, some had a more modern feel to them, such as a couple statue where a guy was holding a girl tightly in his arms. She looked at the statue longingly.

_I thought my heart had learned its lesson_

_It feels so good when you start out_

Tara put her index fingers on her temples and started to rub them. She could almost feel a headache coming on. That would just be the capper to this rather painful stroll she was taking

_My head is screaming get a grip girl,_

_Unless you're dying to cry your heart out!_

The cheerleaders came up behind Tara. They could tell she was hurting. But they also knew that they had to make her realize that she was indeed crushing head over heels for the tow-headed teenage hero.

_You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feeling  
Baby, we're not buying  
Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown-up  
When ya gonna own up  
That ya got, got, got it bad_

In a bit of showman's ship, all the cheerleaders came together to lift Bonnie into the air while they sang to Tara. At least to on-lookers, it would look like they were practicing a cheer routine for an upcoming competition.

Tara, not even bothering to look back at the girls, instead skipped from stepping stone to stepping stone across a small pond. She just wanted to get out of the area that was so meant for love birds to make goo-goo eyes at each other.

_No chance, no way_

_I won't say it no no_

The cheer squad caught up with Tara and shook their heads. They just couldn't see why one of their own couldn't get it through her head that not only was she falling for Ron, she was falling so very hard.

Tara, on the other hand, had almost missed a step and reached out to a statue to catch herself. To her surprise, it was a statue of Ron. In keeping with the Modern-Grecian theme of the area, the city had built a statue of the young hero. Tara smiled and swung herself around to where she was leaning against the statue's chest.

_Give up, give in_

_Check the grin, you're in love_

Tara's smile quickly faded away as she moved away from the statue. Why oh why did she even have to find a statue of HIM amongst all the other ones of the area. Was fate just trying to make fun of her heart ache or something?

_This scene won't play_

_I won't say I'm in love!_

The cheerleaders had moved to the other side of the pond, by the Ron statue, just in time for Tara to almost run past them. The turned their heads to watch her run to whatever the next destination happened to be.

_You're doing flips_

_Read our lips_

_You're in love_

Tara turned to the cheerleaders after she passed them and gave them a dismissive wave of her hand. Were they her? Could they know what her heart was going through? The answer to both of those questions was a stern:

_You're way, off base_

_I won't say it_

Much to Tara's surprise, she found herself closing in on the fountain when she began her little singing stroll. Only now it wasn't vacant, one Ron Stoppable and his little naked mole rat of a friend was there. Tara saw Ron bend down and pick up the tulip that she had tossed over her shoulder and Bonnie had dropped in the rush to catch up with the blond girl.

Tara then turned her attention back to the cheerleaders to avoid making eye contact with Ron. Plus she wasn't through with them.

_Get off my case_

_I won't say it!_

The cheer girls were having no more of it. Making a human wall before Tara could get away. With a mighty shove, they forced Tara backwards towards both the fountain and Ron. They weren't going to let her pass up this chance.

Tara stumbled backwards a little bit before quickly regaining her footing and spinning around, coming eye to eye with Ron. The two blonds shared an awkward smile at each other before quickly looking away.

Ron reached up and started to scratch the back of his neck. Then he looked back over to Tara. "Um, hey, Tara, I, was, uh, well, I was wondering if, you'd like to grab a pizza or something. Uh, tomorrow night, seeing as how it'll be, uh, Friday and all. I mean, if you didn't have other plans."

Tara's head quickly zipped back towards Ron. She flashed him a smile that lit up the dark side of the moon, it was so bright. Ron had just asked her out. HER! It was amazing. "Yes!" she blurted out, although she couldn't have said it quick enough if you were to ask her about it later.

"Boo-yah!" Ron shouted and threw his hands into the air, causing the tulip to fly out of his grasp.

"The Ron-man will see you tomorrow night then!" He told her and gave her a genuine smile before walking off.

The cheerleaders, who had watched the scene play out before them moved in closer to Tara. Bonnie bent down and picked up the tulip from earlier and held it out for Tara.

_Girl, don't be proud_

_It's okay, you're in love._

Tara smiled as she sat back down on the fountain and took the tulip from Bonnie. She gave it another sniff and realized that it smelled several times better than when she sniffed it earlier. She thought about how funny it was that emotions could sometimes play with your senses.

_At least, out loud,_

_I won't say _

_I'm in love._

The cheer squad came in closer and gave Tara a group hug as a show of encouragement. They were proud of her. She and Ron were going to have a date the next night, and they would be there for her without a second thought.

Tara returned the hug and watched as the girls started to go their own ways. Eventually, she was alone again. This time, she wasn't asking herself why she was being foolish. Instead, she was asking herself not to make a fool of herself the following night.

"It's good to be alive," Tara said out loud to nobody as she started walking back to her house, holding the tulip close to her chest.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, if you've seen the movie "Hercules" then you'd recognize the scene where this songfic takes place. If you haven't seen the movie, then I hope I've given you a good feel of how it goes, and that you will head on over to your closest YouTube and search for the song. Honestly, I'm suprised noone has written a songfic to this song with SOMEONE from the KP cast. It just seems to work so well.


End file.
